Shania Bissinger
Shania Corinne Bissinger is a contestant on Escape the Complex 1. Shania infamously sweet-talking Seder Walon to divulge alliance constructs became an earmark of her dark horse story. Distancing herself from the scope of powerful groups, she engaged in individual camaraderie between Becka Hinden and Lindsey Johnston in lieu of a full-fledged alliance. Laying low, she dodged a whopping six ejections unscathed as a decoy nominee – four of which racked up in the entire cellar quadrant. After scraping into the final two, her under-the-radar approach and infectious charm won her the game over Luke Baccarin 7-2. Biography Retrieved from RLV Network Age: 28 Hometown: Texhoma, OK Occupation: Turbine mechanic Three adjectives that describe you: Lively, brash, and CWWAZY! What do you think will be the most difficult part about escaping the complex?: Not being able to have my 4-year old daughter help me with said puzzles. Tetris, pentomino, sneaking into my hidden stash of girl scout cookies in the highest cupboard shelf. She would be a shoo-in winner. Do you have a strategy to win the game?: '''I plan on keeping this a secret! Like birthday wishes, it won't come true unless I zip my trip hole. '''What are you afraid of?: I try to keep my anxiety at bay. A gut feeling punches me whenever I sense something off within my circle of family and friends, and it's one of the scariest feelings carving at my skin and mind. I just wish everyone to be safe and well. My life's motto is: If it ain't broke, then don't be broke with it! Fun facts about yourself: 1) I've forgone all social media and still share info by sending letters through snail mail. 2) I've scaled palm trees without any harness to harvest bananas. 3) I dropped out of college in my first semester to help my dad build and replace a generator motor... and it's a choice I will never regret! 4) I can cook a mean-ass blue-ribbon-winning chili! Journey Committee History Voting History Post-''Escape'' *Shania was featured on the July 2016 publication of the Amarillo Magazine where she was interviewed about playing the game and returning to normalcy. *Shania and Seder Walon appeared as interviewees and spectators at the Web.com Tour's Price Cutter Charity Championship on August 14, 2016, in support of professional golfer and Big Break The Palm Beaches, FL competitor Richy Werenski. *Shania co-hosted a charity winter cookoff in Oklahoma City on December 20, 2016 where proceeds for the event went to local shelters. She revealed on a KOCO-7 news article published the day after that the donation amount surpassed "half-a-hundred-thousand". *Shania was a red carpet correspondent at the inaugural Reality TV SUMY Awards on January 30, 2017. *Shania, Luke Baccarin, Lindsey Johnston, Brian Struck, and Seder made a guest appearance on the February 2, 2017 episode of Morning Crashers Morning Show on RLV Network to talk about the cast and predictions of the second season. *Shania appeared as an interviewee on Hallmark Channel documentary Personalities that premiered on March 4, 2018 about the modern culture of reality television. She vouched for Escape the Complex and the future of competition shows. *Shania got married to her boyfriend Matthies on May 20, 2018, revealed on her husband's Facebook profile. On March 28, 2019, her husband revealed their newly born son Marten. They have since moved to Amarillo, Texas.